ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jungle Moved
The Jungle Moved is a bonus mission in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands that was added in the Title Update 2 on 12/14/2017. In this mission, the players must track down and kill an ominous threat in the Caimanes province. This threat will turn out to be an extraterrestrial hunter from another world, and players will find killing him to be quite the challenge. 'Speak with the Girl' The Ghost team is sent out to find a woman panicking in the forest of Caimanes. When found, Nomad will question her if she is okay, and she replies in a panicked tone talking about how "It" killed her friends who were laying dead beside her, but left her alive because "It" sensed she was of no threat. 'Investigate the Three Areas' After the short conversation with the lady, the Ghosts must investigate 3 areas marked on the map. While traveling between these areas, one can hear the Predator's clicking, notifying the player they're being stalked. *First Area: Skinned human remains hanging upside-down from trees. The team converses about how the Cartel does "sadistic shit", but hasn't gone that far, and question who else could have done it. *Second Area: Multiple skulls and bones on a stone table, along with skulls with spinal cords attached to them hanging from ropes. The team talks about how there's no way a machete, the tool the cartel uses the most, could cut so clean, further confirming that the Cartel wasn't behind these actions. *Third Area: Predator's crashed ship. Nomad and his squad are simply baffled by the ship and question it's authenticity. 'Investigate Further' After searching the three areas, the player will travel roughly 800 meters to a newly marked area, following a trail of glowing green blood. At the first sign of the blood, the squad will converse about "if It bleeds, It can be killed". During this short travel, ominous music will play, along with being able to hear multiple clicking and screeches from the Predator. Once the player gets closer to the marked area, Predator can be seen using his right wrist blade to kill a La Unidad Veteran on a rock, then fleeing up a tree. 'Kill Predator' Once in the marked area, Predator can be seen standing in the middle of the zone near an ammo and weapons cache (that will be used plenty in the fight). He will scream, then cloak himself and run away into the trees. From there the player(s) must stay in the designated area and fight Predator. Fighting the Predator isn't easy, as he utilizes his cloaking ability every time he's injured, but if the player takes their time and fights carefully, they will come out victorious.' ' 'Confirm the Predator's Death' Once the Predator takes enough damage, he will cease fighting and drop to his knees. The player must then walk up to him and confirm the kill. Once close enough, the Predator will start pressing buttons on his wrist, starting a self-destruction countdown and will laugh maniacally. 'Escape the Area before the Explosion' Once the timer is activated, Nomad will yell to his teammates to run, and everyone must leave the marked area before the Predator detonates. After the detonation, a short conversation will occur regarding the mission. Nomad: "What the hell just happened?!" Holt: "I don't know, but we made it, I think. Are we gonna tell Bowman?" Nomad: "Think she'd believe us?" Holt: "Would you...?" Nomad: "Fuck no." '' 'Rewards' *Accessory - Facewear - '''Predator Bio-Mask' (Allows player to see Predator's version of Thermal Vision when equipped) *Predator Facial Paint *1,650 Character XP *7,500 Tier Points XP *7,500 Food Parcels *7,500 Comms Tools *7,500 Gasoline *7,500 Medication 'Gallery' File:Predator.jpg File:Ghost-recon-wildlands-predator-event_jpg_optimal.jpg File:Predatortree.png Category:Ghost Recon Wildlands Missions